Entre sueños y realidad
by Coffee-sama
Summary: Oneshoot. Esa noche, entre pesadillas y sueños, soñé con él. Cloti


Mi primer Cloti, espero que sea bueno

* * *

**Entre sueños y realidades **

Esa noche, entre pesadillas y sueños, soñé con él.

Viendo la luna caí al agua, turbía y negra. Mi cuerpo, hecho de plomo, se hundía sin poder evitarlo. Estaba desesperada, mientras más me hundía, mayor era mi terror. De pronto vi una luz y una mano cruzar la oscuridad tratando de llegar a mí. Al tomar aquella mano, pude volver a la superficie, mi cuerpo flotaba.

Sentí mucho frío, estaba mojada, pero cuando envolvió mi cuerpo con su cálida luz, poco a poco dejé de temblar, era tan real, que no quería que terminara. Mi deseo era quedarme ahí para siempre.

Desperté, mis ojos no me siguieron, estaban tan cansados que se negaron a abrirse. Sentí que los rayos del sol caían sobre mí, pero aún no amanecía, estaba segura, la luz no atravezaba mis párpados. ¿De dónde venía ese calor que me quemaba la piel?.

Abrí los ojos con todos mis esfuerzos, o tal vez no los abrí y seguí soñando. Él se encontraba a mi lado, rodeando mi cuerpo con sus brazos.

Su cuerpo se ocultaba bajo sus ropas, pero su rostro avellanado estaba expuesto, con rubios mechones callendo en cascada sobre sus ojos cerrados, y los labios ligeramente separados uno de otro. Parecía un niño, dulce y angelical.

Sí, seguía soñando. Todo esto era demasiado bueno.

Quise acercarme más a su cuerpo, se sentía muy real ¿Qué estaba pasando? Lo aprete con más fuerza.

Me estremecí cuando sentí su mirada. Lo había despertado. Me sonrojé, qué pensaría de mí. Lo único que se me ocurrió fue hundir mi cara en su pecho.

Tendría que despertar. Volteé y me crucé con sus grandes ojos azules, brillantes como cristales.

-Oh, estás despierta- a pesar de no haber luz, vi su rostro enrojecer igual que el mío.- ¿Te sientes mejor?

-¿P-por qué? – balbucié - ¿Qué p-pasó?

-Enfermaste y te trajé a tu casa. Temblabas mientras dormías, supongo que tenías frío, y esto fue lo primero que pensé...

Quedamos en silencio por unos minutos, pequeños minutos en los que no me soltó ni un momento. Empezaba a quedarme dormida. No quería. Adoraba la calidez de su cuerpo envolviendo al mío, era más de lo que alguna vez esperé. No lo perdería.

-Gracias- fue la única palabra que pude pronunciar.

-Vuelve a dormir, Tifa- levantó mi rostro ponendo su mano en mi mentón; deseaba ver sus ojos y sumergirme en sus aguas, pero no me atrevía, sentí que si los veía nadie me sacaría de ahí nunca-. Si tú quieres, puedo irme.

-No- respondí de inmediato, apretándolo con más fuerza- quédate aquí, por favor.

Y eso hizo. Los "por qué" podían esperar para otro día, esa noche descansaría en su regazo.

Mientras dormía, recorde el pasado, aquellos días añorados en los que todo era calma, cuando éramos niños. Todas las promesas, aquellas promesas que algún día se cumplirían. El día en que se fue.

Entonces lo volví a ver. Todos los viejos sentimientos reavivaron como fuego, cada día eran más fuertes.

Él vendría al bar, lo haría. Cda vez que venía, buscaba una escusa para estar con él, para hablar con él, para consumir esa droga suya que cada día me era más necesaria.

Y así fue, mi mundo empezó a girar a su alrededor. Cada noche soñaba con él. Cada noche se convertía en luz, en héroe, en ángel. No podía vivir sin verlo llegar a casa. Estaba loca por él.

Entonces recordé lo que pasó el día anterior y la felicidad me inundó. Estábamos jugando bajo la lluvia, bañándonos con sus aguas como niños pequeños. Él y yo, solos. Luego, bajo techo, nos sentamos juntos, tiritaba de frío, él me puso su chaqueta sobre los hombros. El frío se fue, como en el sueño al acercarme a la luz. Pasamos un rato en silencio, las palabras salían sobrando si podía verlo a los ojos. Cuando volteé, noté que movía sus labios, intentaba decirme algo, no lograba oirlo, me sentía extraña y me dio mucho sueño, no lograba mantener los ojos abiertos, su frente se arrugó por la preocupación. Creo que caí en su hombro y me quedé dormida ¿Me habría llevado él hasta mi cama? ¿Acaso me había quitado los zapatos?

La escena de esa noche fue lo más bello que había visto, más allá que todos los sueño en los que él estaba. Seguí flotando entre nubes.

Las luz filtrándose por la ventana fue mi reloj despertador. Estiré mi cuerpo y busqué MI fuente de luz, pero no había nadie en la cama. Me levanté de golpe Se había ido. No lo culpaba, no tenía la obligación de quedarse a mi lado.

Triste, arrojé mi rostro contra la almohada, y percibí un aroma, su aroma. Vagué por la casa todo el día con esa almohada en la mano, la prueba de que él realmente había estado conmigo, a momentos me sentía mareada, pero percibir su olor me ayudaba a permanecer de pie.

Asomándose el crepúsculo, tocaron la puerta de mi casa. Cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver que era él, con su rostro de avellana iluminado por la tenue luz de la calle.

-Hola- me saludó- me alegra ver que te encuentres mejor.

-Volviste-Respondí-. No tenías por qué hacerlo.

-Quería hacerlo- sonrió, sus mejillas se sonrosaron. Yo lo imité y me ruboricé, bajé la mirada, hasta encontrarme con sus zapatos.

-¿Qué pasó anoche?

-Te desmayaste en mi hombro. Te trajé a tu casa y, apunto de irme, vi que temblabas. Te cobijé con ciudado, pero no dejabas de temblar. Verte tan frágil me hizo sentir... el deseo de estar contigo, y me acosté a tu lado. Lo lamento, no sé en qué estaba pensando.

-No... no hay nada qué perdonar- volví a sentirme mareada, de pronto, ya no sabía bien lo que decía- Yo... quería saber lo que intentabas decirme anoche.

-Bueno- Esta vez su rostro se tornó en mil tonos de rojo antes de responder- deseo, quiero saber que sientes tú por mí.

Los mareos estaban a punto de dejarme inconciente de nuevo. No supe si decirle la verdad. Sin darme cuenta, sin poder detenerme, le respondí:

-Estoy loca por ti. Te amo, te amo mucho.

Todo se tornó borroso, supe que no faltaba mucho para desmayarme. Lo único que vi claramente fue a él, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, de extrema felicidad, aquella sonrisa que tanto amaba, y sus ojos azules, más brillantes que nunca. Se acercó rapidamente a mí, con los brazos extendidos. Entonces me desmayé.

Esa noche, aún flotando entre nubes, sentí sus labios rozar los míos, mientras yo me esforzaba por enredar mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, para no dejarlo ir jamás.


End file.
